No Way
by Yogi Fangirl
Summary: Rolan is living alone with his 15 year old daughter Rikku, Alviss is new in town with his son Ray, Rikku and Ray fall for each other and Roland and Alviss are not to happy.


Ok new fic. Rolan lives alone with his 15 year old daughter Rikku, Alviss and his son Ray move to their new home but their next door neibour is Rolan. How will Rolan and Alviss react when they later find out that their kids are dating each other. Rikku x Rey

No way

Another day in mar Rolan is cooking breakfast, it was just him and Rikku living together his girlfriend died after giving birth to Rikku, so it's just been the two toghter for 15 years.

Up stairs Rikku is still sleeping, she looked alot like Rolan, same hair style, same colour hair and the same eye colour, but she looked more femaleish.

Rikku opens her pink eyes and sits up, she looks at her ring arm that used to belong to her mother, and it was all she had left of her.

Rikku takes her pjs off and changes into her day clothes, she wore a black t shirt under her pink jacket, black pants with a gothic type of belt on and black shoes. After she got changed she quickly brushes her hair and goes down stairs.

Rolan finishes making breakfast and places it out on the table, Rikku walks in the kitchen still half a sleep.

"morning Rikku, you just got up in time for breakfast"

"morning dad"

Rikku sits down

"So what time are we going out, to visit Phantom sama's grave"

"Soon, after we've eaten, I wish Phantom sama was alive still, I know you'd like him Rikku, he saved me off the streets you know"

"I know, you told me about it a few times, and told me about the war games and stuff"

Rikku takes a little drink from her coffee and then spits it out, Rolan looks at her all weird.

"What's the matter?"

"You've putten Salt in the coffee again, these pancakes better not taste nasty again, if they do, I'm cooking next time"

Rolan sweet drops

"I'm sorry, no one ever really told me how to cook, and I had to learn on my own"

"Well dad, you're lucky that I've studied cooking from Nanashi then, I guess I'll teach you my self, even throw it's going to feel weird, me teaching my own father how to cook"

Rikku looks at her pancakes and feels sick

"You know what, I think I'll skip breakfast, I just know their going to taste like cardboard again"

Rikku get's up

"I'll be outside waiting for you, ok"

"Um ok Rikku"

Rikku walks off going out side standing outside the house, and she sees her new neiybours moving in, Alviss walks out the house after taking some boxes in, he sees Rikku standing their doing nothing, Alviss goes up to Rikku.

"Hi I'm Alviss, I'm your new next door neiybour"

"Hi' I'm Rikku, nice to meet you"

"So what brings you out here, you look alot like someone I know"

"Who knows you might know my dumb father, if you must know I'm waiting for him, I refused to have breakfast before, he is the worst cook ever, he even put's salt in your coffee"

"Wow, maybe I do, know him, I knew a guy that was only taught how to fight but that was it, hm maybe it is him"

Rolan walks out the house

"Ready Rikku"

"Yes I'm ready, took you long enothe"

"Rolan, your Rikku's father"

"Alviss, hm yes I am if you must know"

Rikku looks at them both.

"So you know each other"

Rolan turns to Rikku

"Yes we do, I had to fight him twice in the war games, and he's my old enemy"

"Waaahat, your enemy, but he's a nice guy and you are a bad cook"

"Stop bring that up Rikku, I know I can't cook"

A guy with long blackish blue hair that was a little spiky walks up to Alviss, he had pink eyes. He wore alot of black.

"Dad, I'm almost done taking the stuff in and mom is waiting for you to unpack"

"Thanks Ray, I'll see to her in a sec"

Ray looks at Rikku and thinks to himself

Rikku, doesn't pay much attion to Ray.

"Well its nice talking to you Rolan and Rikku, I better go, before my wife get's angry"

Alviss walks off. Rolan and Rikku do the same heading off to the flower shop for some roses for Phantom. Ray still stands their and starts blushing.

"She's beautiful, I so have to talk to her later"

Ray walks in the house.

To be continued

No flames.


End file.
